hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2027 Atlantic hurricane season (Doug)
The 2027 Atlantic hurricane season was slightly above season that was three storms less active than the previous season, the season was also notable for lacking a category 5 storm, it officially began on June 1 and ended on November 30, however storms can form at anytime. The season had a few notable storms Ana made landfall in Florida in late May, Claudette struck Texas in early July, Elsa struck Florida as a weak category 4 storm in early August, Grace struck near the Charleston south Carolina as a hurricane, Harrison struck near Savannah as a tropical storm, Kate made landfall as a category 4 in Florida in October and Mindy also struck Florida as a tropical storm in November. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:20 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2027 till:30/11/2027 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2027 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/05/2027 till:23/05/2027 color:TS text:Ana (TS) from:19/06/2027 till:23/06/2027 color:TS text:Bill (TS) from:02/07/2027 till:04/07/2027 color:TS text:Cynthia (TS) from:08/07/2027 till:19/07/2027 color:C4 text:Danny (C4) from:29/07/2027 till:16/08/2027 color:C4 text:Elsa (C4) from:06/08/2027 till:08/08/2027 color:TS text:Fred (TS) from:15/08/2027 till:18/08/2027 color:C1 text:Grace (C1) from:21/08/2027 till:23/08/2027 color:TS text:Harrison (TS) barset:break from:19/09/2027 till:21/09/2027 color:TS text:Idalia (TS) from:03/10/2027 till:07/10/2027 color:C1 text:Jake (C1) from:10/10/2027 till:21/10/2027 color:C4 text:Kate (C4) from:19/10/2027 till:23/10/2027 color:TS text:Larry (TS) from:19/11/2027 till:22/11/2027 color:TS text:Mindy (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2027 till:01/06/2027 text:May from:01/06/2027 till:01/07/2027 text:June from:01/07/2027 till:01/08/2027 text:July from:01/08/2027 till:01/09/2027 text:August from:01/09/2027 till:01/10/2027 text:September from:01/10/2027 till:01/11/2027 text:October from:01/11/2027 till:30/11/2027 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Ana Tropical Storm Bill Tropical Storm Cynthia Hurricane Danny Hurricane Elsa Tropical Storm Fred Hurricane Grace Tropical Storm Harrison Tropical Storm Idalia Hurricane Jake Hurricane Kate Tropical Storm Larry Tropical Storm Mindy Names This was the list of names used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones during 2027 any unused names are marked in . Any unretired names in 2033, this same list was used in 2021 with the exception of the names Cynthia, Harrison, Idalia and Jake which replaces the retired names Claudette, Henri, Ida and Julian, the names Cynthia, Harrison, Idalia and Jake were used for the first, Idalia was chosen to replace Ireland after the country of the same name requested it would be removed before the start of the season. List for 2027 *Ana *Bill *Cynthia *Danny *'Elsa' *Fred *Grace *Harrison *Idalia *Jake *'Kate' *Larry *Mindy * * * * * * * * Retirement In Spring of 2028 the WMO retired the names Elsa and Kate due the destruction they caused in Florida, the names will never be used again to name another Atlantc tropical or subtropical cyclone instead the names Ella and Kenna were chosen to replace the names in 2033 Category:Hypothetical Events